


Comfurt in the Land of Brains and Fire

by TeamTired



Series: The 120 Pairing Challenge [21]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTired/pseuds/TeamTired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days into the grueling troll session, Nepeta and Sollux both find themselves lonely and without anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfurt in the Land of Brains and Fire

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--  
AC: :33 < *ac leaps onto tas keyboard, scattering all his important programmer books and knocking his desk stuff onto the ground!*  
AC: :33 < *and then when he continues to ignore her she taps his keys with her paws a few times to mess up all the stuff hes typing!!*  
AC: :33 < hello?  
AC: :33 < sollux are you there?  
AC: :33 < im sorry about that i just want to talk!  
AC: :33 < come onnnn sollux talk to me!  
AT: fiine iim here what do you want  
AC: :33 < i just wanted to talk! equius is busy with aradia and im bored and i already did all the sidequests on lolcat and i figured i could talk to you!”  
AT: nepeta ii am a very bu2y troll  
AT: ii have a 2hiitton more quest2 two do iin my world  
AT: whiich by the way 2uck2  
AT: no better way two cau2e miigraiine2 than two make a world where braiin2 are liiterally on fiire  
AT: not two mentiion the fact that we have no fuckiing iidea when the reckoniing wiill 2tart  
AT: and the con2tant fuckiing 2creamiing voiice2 iin my miind  
AT: which wont 2top iin2ii2tiing that no matter what ii do were all up 2hiit creek wiithout a paddle  
AT: 2o iim glad youre enjoyiing the game  
AT: because not everybody ii2

The resulting silence was almost deafening. Sollux felt bad for having treated Nepeta that way, but what other choice did he have? He might not have been the official leader like Karkat, but he still had a responsibility to keep everybody on their toes, and that mean no fucking around. Over the next few minutes, he checked Trollian a few more times, but it seemed like Nepeta had given up bothering him, which was just as well. And then as suddenly as she had started bothering him, she sent another message. 

AC: :33 < sollux that was rude and you know it!  
AC: :33 < i mean i understand that youre hurting and so its okay to be a little prickly sometimes  
AC: :33 < but theres no excuse for that sort of behavior  
AC: :33 < plus if you were in a real rush youd automate your trollian  
AC: :33 < and you wouldnt take the extra time to make all those 2s and double all your is!

Sollux froze upon reading that. Of course she was right, but he couldn’t admit that! Being a tough guy psychic programmer came with certain expectations, and among those was the requirement of acting tough and tortured all the time (which wasn’t difficult considering his actual baggage). 

AC: :33 < so if you dont mind terribly id like to talk a while because i think maybe you n33d it too

Sollux reflected for a bit. Seeing Aradia get together with Equius had been hard, even if he and Aradia had never been officially red. Ten minutes of conversation with a silly catgirl probably wouldn’t hurt much, and worst case scenario he’d end up skipping a few sidequests, and that was fine too. He didn’t really need any more stupid sub-pair brain themed equipment, nor did he need any more congratulatory psychic handshakes for his consorts, that much was true. 

AT: okay then iim all ear2  
AC: :33 < good!   
AC: :33 < do you think its pawsible for meowrails to be destined?  
AC: :33 < like really theres one troll whos your purrfect match?  
AT: nepeta ii dont beliieve iin de2tiiny at all  
AC: :33 < horsebeastshit! now i know for sure youre lying!  
AC: :33 < sollux youve b33n preaching doom and gloom since long before this started, if anything you believe in destiny more than any of us!  
AC: :33 < except maybe aradia  
AT: fiine okay   
AT: maybe there2 de2tiiny iin the biig 2tuff  
AC: :33 < romance is the big stuff! whats the point in living if you dont have people to shate it with?  
AT: well okay iit2 liike thii2  
AT: the way ii fiigured back on alterniia there2 triiliion2 of u2 all over the uniiver2e  
AT: 2o the chance of meetiing a troll de2tiined for me and me alone iin any quadrant ii2 almo2t zero  
AT: and now wiith all but twelve of u2 dead there2 no poiint iin thiinkiing anythiing other than ii have a chance wiith one or four of the troll2 that are 2tiill aliive  
AT: 2o no ii dont beliieve iin romantiic de2tiiny ”  
AC: :33 < well i guess that makes sense!” 

After that there was another silence, which surprised Sollux. 

AT: ii2 that all you had to a2k about  
AC: :33 < well no im just having a hard time with this next part   
AC: :33 < id really like to talk to you in furson if thats okay  
AC: :33 < im f33ling really bored and lonely and i thought maybe i could talk to you and you could talk to me and i dont know im sorry if this sounds stupid ill just go  
AT: no no dont  
AT: 2top just for a miinute  
AT: ii dont miind hangiing out and talkiing to you iif you need iit  
AT: iim ju2t kiinda burnt out riight now  
AT: and what ii really need ii2 2ome peace  
AC: :33 < well i think i could manage that  
\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

Ten minutes and a series of three portals later, Nepeta stood in Sollux’s uncomfortably hot world, at odds with his frustratingly rude consorts. Sollux appeared a moment later, leaning against a nearby pillar. 

“2up”

Damn he was cool. Here he was corralling a bunch of floating brains in a sea of fire and he was still managing to be as cool as ice. 

Sollux escorted Nepeta to a nearby cave, which had been made as comfortable as conditions allowed. Its most notable features were that it contained no nosy consorts, was not on fire, and in the center had a small comfortable pile of everything that Sollux could find in his hive: magazines, bee hive fragments, and the curtains from his windows. 

“2orry iit2 not much

ii triied two throw together 2omethiing decent”

Nepeta throw her arms around Sollux and responded. 

“dont be silly! 

its lovely and you did an amazing job and you are a wonderful troll

now come here”

With that, Nepeta dragged Sollux into the pile and nearly smothered him, rolling around on the various chunky parts of the pile to make it more comfortable. When Nepeta had nested comfortably, she finally let go of Sollux, but only long enough to allow him to get situated. Once all that had been done, Nepeta spoke up again. 

“hey wheres feferi?

arent you guys really close now?”

Nepeta watched Sollux’s face carefully. Though he didn’t reveal anything directly, Nepeta could still something was wrong. 

“ii dunno 2he had two go back two her world for a whiile

ii 2aw her about three day2 ago but that2 all 

were 2tiill close

but ii dunno”

At the sound of that, Nepeta became indignant. 

“dont say that! 

feferi is a wonderful girl and i know she cares about you very much! 

shes just got a lot on her plate right now, as do you!

ill have no more talk of that”

Nepeta then stretched her arm behind Sollux up to his head, and scratched the skin around his two sets of horns. Immediately, Sollux curled defensively just a little, but Nepeta could tell that he was enjoying it. 

“ii gue22 youre riight 

do you miind iif maybe we dont talk two much

ii dont feel well”

Nepeta wrapped herself around Sollux even tighter. 

“of course thats okay! 

and if you do want to talk we have plenty of time and im all ears”

She concluded her sentence by kissing Sollux on the neck and giving him another scratch near the horns. What was most important was that the two of them were comfortable and that Sollux had a moment in the chaos of the game to just lie down and relax. She understood that well and needed no less herself. 

And while Nepeta knew with absolute certainty that Equius was and always would be her moirail, there in the warmth of Sollux’s land with him wrapped in her arms, she couldn’t help but wonder if Sollux Captor could be something to her. At this precise moment exactly what was unimportant. All she knew was comfort and satisfaction, and for now that was alright.


End file.
